One Too Many Drinks
by thechocowhore
Summary: Naruto's depressed. Sakura doesn't like him and never will. So, he goes to the 1st person he can think of for help; Sasuke. But what happens when the drinks come out? oneshot M for Yaoi loveliness.


This was a "Christmas In July" (literally XD) gift for my triplet Juli who absolutely loves NaruSasu/SasuNaru ... less than three babe… check her out YinYangButterfly

Naruto's POV

Ugh. Crap. Where was my phone? Of course it got lost in this freaking mess. I know I'm not the cleanest guy around, but losing my cell phone was a new level of messy even for me. I fell on my bed, giving up on whatever plans I had for the night. As my head hit the pillow, I hit something hard. My phone! I dialed the numbers so quickly that when the person on the other end picked up, I knew I had the wrong number. I tried again.

"Hello?" An emotionless voice answered.

"Hey, Sasuke… are you busy tonight?" Please, please, _please_ say no!

"Umm, no. Why?"

"Well it's just that I'm really bored and lonely… even ramen isn't fixing this!" I said desperately.

"Wow, sounds bad," he replied in monotone.

"IT IS! Look, I stole some of Pervy Sage's vodka if you want me to bring it over."

He paused, thinking it over. "Ok then. See you later."

-20 minutes later-

"So, you and Sakura got in a fight again." Sasuke got two glasses from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I shook my head, "She always thinks that I'm the most annoying person in the world. That I'm the world's biggest screw-up when I haven't even done anything wrong!" My face fell into my hands.

"Yup that pretty much sums it up." He sat down across from me, placing the two glasses in the middle of us with the bottles of vodka.

"Ugh! What should I do, Sasuke?"

"Why are you asking me?" He poured the drinks and passed me one of the glasses.

"Because every girl in Konoha wants to be your girlfriend. _Sakura _wants to be your girlfriend. How do you do it?" How did he not know this? I took a large swig of my drink.

"By not caring that they want me or not."

"Wha-?"

"Girls are complicated things," he took a sip, "either they want your attention or none of it at all. But that all depends on the individual girl and the guy whose affection she's trying to win."

"Can you dumb it down a little for those of us who don't speak Smart?"

"Ok," Sasuke sighed, "Take Sakura for example. She acts like she hates you, right?"

"Well yeah, I got that part!"

"Well that's because you always crowd around her and give her no space whatsoever. Of course she loves the attention, but she wishes it wasn't from _you._" My heart sank at the confirmation of something I've tried to suppress for years.

"So then there's no hope for me!" I whined, downing the rest of my cup.

"Now I didn't finish. I'd say give her some space. Make her miss you and the positive attention you give her. The only reason she beats up on you so much is because she thinks eventually you'll get the message and walk away." Sasuke took another drink and refilled my cup, "Show her what it's like to be 'Naruto-less' and she'll want you back in no time."

"Thanks Sasuke. You're a real friend, you know that?"

"Yeah… whatever."

-30 minutes later-

"So so then h-he was like…he was like… what was I gonna say again?"

"You were talking a-about spying on the gi-ir-ls with Jiraiya." Sasuke slurred.

"Oh? Oh yeah! Hahaha! Good times… goooood ttiiiiimmeeessss…."

"Hey Naruto. Naruto. Guess what," Sasuke leaned in closer.

"What?"

"I think we're out of Voodddkkaaaa," he giggled and hiccupped a little.

"Oh damn. That was really…really… is it just me or is the room spinning?" I could swear I could see three Sasukes where he was sitting.

"Yeah," he sighed wistfully, "isn't it great." Sasuke then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I tried grabbed his hands but every time I tried, I just grabbed nothing. By the time I got a hold of him, his shirt was already thrown off to the side.

"It's hot in here. Let go of me," Sasuke pouted.

"Then turn the air-conditioning on stupid." I laughed.

He giggled with me. "It broke this morning."

"Nice," I couldn't stop laughing. We laughed for a good five minutes at nothing before calming down a little.

"So what now?" I sighed, laying my head on his lap. The dizziness got worse. God Sasuke was right, it was hot in here. I unzipped my sweatshirt and pulled off my black tee along with it. I breathed a little easier and the dizziness got better as well. Fingers caressed and traced the small of my back, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Sasu—" I started but he placed one delicate finger on my lips and cut me off. I turned to look at him. His midnight black eyes bore into mine with intensity, meaning. Slowly, I got up from his lap and sat down where I was before. He shifted so that he was now on his knees, his body inches away from mine. He leaned in closer, slowly and carefully. His warm fingers ran down my chest.

"Don't move," he commanded me, but how could I? I was frozen like a statue. One of his hands stayed on my chest while the other reached up to my face. He kept leaning closer and I could do nothing about it. _Absolutely nothing._ Sasuke was so close now that I could feel his hot breath on my face, it smelled strongly of the vodka in the most intoxicating way. I felt a small pressure on my lips. He tilted his head so that his mouth and mine fit perfectly; matched just like puzzle pieces. Then, his tongue traced the outline of my lips; slowly and sensually stopping only to take in my reaction. I had none. I was just too stunned to say anything. That's when things got even more intense. Sasuke got impatient with me and tried to force a reaction. His mouth moved faster and worked in ways I'd never even thought of. It didn't feel like anything I'd ever felt before. It was all so new. And was I supposed to be grossed out by this? If anything, all I felt was hunger for more.

Impulsively, I forced myself into this gentle kiss, making it anything but. I felt Sasuke smile as he pulled on my hair; his grip wasn't hard, but firm. My mouth moved with his in total synchronization. We fell back on the floor, him on top of me, still kissing. His legs separated as he mounted himself on my lower stomach. My hands searched every part of his bare chest. My hands stopped when they reached his back jean pockets.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke whispered in my ear, urging me to continue. He started kissing my neck and my shoulder as I moaned in pleasure. Clumsily I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off his legs. Sasuke kicked them off to the side and continued kissing me, starting at the top of my chest and working his way down. Then, it was _his_ turn to unbutton _my_ jeans. He didn't fumble like I had; he did so with skill and precision. Instead of cooling down when we lost our clothes, we got hotter. We just got closer and closer until it was just overwhelming.

-The next morning-

I woke up to a bright morning. My head hurt and I remembered this feeling: a hangover. I looked around. Sure enough the empty vodka bottle and the glasses were still where we had left them the night before... along with my pants and boxers. Wait a second. There were two pairs of pants and boxers. Some draped from the couch and others in a heap on the ground. Quiet snoring came from next to me. A sleeping Sasuke nuzzled closer to me and he yawned.

"Good morning," he said sweetly.

"Yeah… good morning," I blushed intensely.

"Soooo…."

"Soooo last night was," I couldn't finish my sentence. I was so conflicted inside. Did that just happen because we were drunk? Or was there something else deeper rooted?

"Yeah… I know what you mean." Sasuke looked away.

"No that's not what I meant—" I tried to explain but the phone rang. Sasuke got up and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he answered groggily. He probably had the same festering headache that I had. "What?"

"Who is it?" I mouthed to him.

"Sakura!" he mouthed back. Shit! Sasuke ran over to our scattered clothes, phone still pressed to his ear, and threw mine to me.

"Ok fine and he's already here by the way." He spoke into the phone, "Yeah ok see you in a few."

"So she's on her way…" I started.

"On her way here." His face dropped and my heart sank in a way it never did with Sakura. What was this? I mean, I still felt something for Sakura, but this was so intense and I knew it wasn't one-sided... not after last night. We got dressed and were pretty much silent for the few short minutes we waited for her. Would she be able to tell that something went on between us? I guess we were about to find out. The doorbell rang. Sasuke got up to answer and I stopped him.

"Look, last night—" he started this time.

"Will be our little secret." I kissed him softly on the lips and he returned it with a small smile.

THE END


End file.
